


Wake me up inside

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: My take on the soulmate thing, mixed with a song fic.  Bring me to life,  by Evanescence Reader is a human like race,  only difference is when they don't find their soulmate,  they can turn into marble.  She does this and is like that for a very long time, until she invades the dreams of a certain Supreme Leader who's yet to find his soul mate as well. Fluffy happy story.





	Wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar errors, and I own none of the characters, hopefully this doesn't suck too badly.

     For years she searched for her love,  the one special enough to be the reason behind the black inked words that adored her body.  Each elegant letter spreading from one side of her collar bone to the other, spelling out the first words to be spoken to her by her soulmate. Though as the years went by,  she still found herself alone, still waiting to hear the simple "Awaken my love, for I have found you. " Watching everyone she knew find theirs, she began to lose hope and grew cold. Until one day, beyond brokenhearted she laid down deep in the forest of her home planet, and took one last breath before her entire body turned to marble. 

      A few hundred years would pass,  as life and time continued forward around her.  Her planet grew and all that she had know had passed on.  As the generations continued, her statue like form remained unchanged.  Her kind had known of this outcome if one never found their one, but none had suffered the outcome.  Eventually she became a common monument to the planet, something of a part of the ancestors, her story left behind in history. Though her sleeping form remained in the center woods, pale white against the rich greens, she was simply now just a decorated sculpture upon a chiseled base. 

       There she was,  her (y/h/c)  cascading past her shoulders, her delicate form radiating a warmth he has so desperately craved for as long as he can remember.  Her striking features surpassed anything he had ever thought beautiful. She was disappearing into a thick maze of greenery and towering trees as he followed after her. He was running to keep from losing sight,  stumbing into the clearing his eyes landing on her figure that was now laying across what resembled a stone bed.  Catching his breath,  and in three strides he was beside her,  reaching his gloved hand towards the wine colored gown that clung to her curves. As his the leather brushed the silk, he found himself sitting upright panting in his bed. Kylo's black hair damp from the sweat that covered his brow. Running his large hands over his face, he pushed himself out of bed. 

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?** _

_**Leading you down, into my core** _

_**Where I've become so numb, without a soul** _

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold** _

_  
**Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home**  
_  


   Arriving in the command room,  he listened to the officers relaying information regarding the planet they had set coordinates to land on. His mind only half aware with what was going on around him, as his thoughts slipped back to his dream. His towering height and expressionless mask causing those present to quietly continue prepping for the ships landing.  Watching as ship passed into the planets atmosphere, the bright sky reflecting off the eyes of his mask, he was drawn back by the sound of another's voice.  "Supreme Leader,  we will be landing shortly for supplies and refueling,  then we will be ready for departure tomorrow morning." A tall gingered hair man spoke.  Giving only a slight trun of his head as a sign he'd even heard a word,  Kylo spun on his heel and headed out of the room,  boots echoing along the way. 

Hidden away in his quarters, Kylo found his mind had wondered back to the woman in his dream.  He had seen her every night for the past three days.  The dream ended the same way, just as he would reach her he'd wake up,  never getting any further.  Closing his eyes,  he tried remembering each of her features.  Her long hair,  her (y/s/c) skin, and her mesmerizing eyes. How every detail of her was perfectly etched in his memory, and how she would gracefully move through the thick foliage as if it were nothing. He remembered the surroundings,  how it looked and how he was chasing after her dressed in his usual black attire, but without his mask. He'd thought about calling out to her,  but before he would get the chance he'd wake up breathless and the cycle would start again.  

_**Wake me up inside** _

_**Wake me up inside** _

  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark** _

  
_**Bid my blood to run** _

  
_**Before I come undone** _

  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become** _

Jolting awake from yet the same dream,  Kylo groaned as he moved his hair from his face.  He was growning frustrated with the lack of knowledge given to him of this woman.  Dressing himself he silently made his way about the ship,  encountering no one as he exited the vessel.  The crunch of dirt under his boots filled the air as he looked upon the structures built across the planets surface.  At this hour few were awake,  let alone planning on conversing with the Supreme Leader.  In an attempt to clear his head,  he walked along the various dirt paths that riddled the common areas, until he had reached a large wall of trees.  

Choosing to keep going along the worn tail he soon reached a collection of stone statues scattered through a garden.  Passing by each one he looked them over with intrest, each a different representation of the planets history. Reaching the end of the garden he saw one stature that appeared to be older then the rest,  as the vine like shrubs had begun to claim it. The dark woods making it difficult for him to ses,  he pulled his light saber and ignited it,  using it's light as he searched any writing. Confused as to why this particular one lacked any wording,  he bent down noticed the figure looked like a sleeping woman.  She was positioned as if she had laid on her side and buried her head into her right elbow, and her left arm draped gently outward, over the stone platform under her.  The Marble was a pale color with a mix of grey swirls. With a gentle touch he traced along the plant covering her with his saber, causing the plant to brun and shrivel,  revealing the rest of her form. With a twitch of his hidden lip he switched the weapon off and turned back headed in the direction of his ship. 

_**Now that I know what I'm without** _

_**You can't just leave me** _

  
_**Breathe into me and make me real** _

  
_**Bring me to life** _

There he was,  breathless as she stood before him, her eyes on him as she waited for him to catch up.  Vanishing into the black of the woods just as he reached for her.  Entering the clearing,  he knew what he'd find, her atop the stone bed sleeping. He knew each move before they happened, stopping just before he touched her. Closing his eyes waiting for the realization to hit him as he awoke, only to open them and find himself still standing before the woman. Sucking in a sharp breath, he let his out stretched hand make contact. Kylo watched with shock as the woman stirred under his touch. Slowly she turned,  her dark lashes fluttering open,  revealing her gorgeous (y/e/c)  to his. Her full lips forming a welcoming smile as she looked at him. 

Helping her sit up,  he couldn't help but be overcome by the intense warmth he felt as she trailed her finger tips along his face,  tracing each feature, beauty mark,  and finally the scar he had received not long ago. Closing his eyes as her finger ghosted over the end of the scar that continued beyong the collar of his cowl, he released a shaky breath he had been holding.  Lifting his heavy eye lids, he flicked his chocolate orbs up locking on to hers.  In silence he held eye contact as he stayed kneeling infront of her,  listening to the thump of her heart. He parted his lips just as she spoke,  her voice soft and sweet, "Save me from the dark. " 

_**Wake me up inside** _

  
_**Wake me up inside** _

  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark** _

  
_**Bid my blood to run** _

  
_**Before I come undone** _

  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become** _

Snapping his eyes open, he was once again in his chambers, tangled in his sheets.  Ripping the cool fabric from his body, he exposed his muscular torso littered with battle scars to the cool air.  Lifting his left arm his eyes read the words that had been present since his birth. "Save me from the dark" running his hand over each letter as he'd always done, he found relief washing over him.  He had assumed once he had chosen the dark himself, his soulmate would be lost,  thinking the dark they would speak of would be him.  

The relief faded as he realized he still hadn't spoken a word to her,  and still had no idea as to where she was.  The location seemed familiar, some what similar to the planet they were currently on. Processing every detail he could in his mind he clentched his fists in the sheets,  trying to remember. The trees,  the clearing,  the stone be--.  Jumping from his tangled mess of torn bedding he stumbled across his room and out the door.  

_**Bring me to life** _

  
_**Bring me to life** _

Running full force in the maze of halls,  he collided with a few officers taking them to the groundas he tore threw the ship.  "Ren?  What is it?  Supreme Leader?!? " Hux yelled after him as he narrowly missed being slammed into by the shirtless wall of a man. Kylo made quick work covering the space from the ship to the common area he was at during the night.  Coming to a sudden halt when he found two paths leading to opposite sides of the surrounding forest.  All eyes were on him as he looked between both trails,  recounting which he had taken in the dark. Everyone froze as he balled his fists in frustration.  

"Ren!  What is going on?" The sharp spoken Hux called again as he caught up to the pacing Supreme Leader.  "Where is garden with the statues?" Kylo demanded,  looking at the people still staring at him.  "What garden?" Hux questioned, still confused.  "There's one here with multiple statues, I found it last night but I need to get there again,  and now." Kylo searched the growning crowd again,  waiting for anyone to answer.  His eyes pleading as he looked from face to face. "It's there,  over to the far right,  just past the trees." A voice shouted from one of the merchant booths. 

_**Frozen inside, without your touch** _

  
_**Without your love, darling** _

  
_**Only you are my life** _

  
_**Among the dead** _

No sooner had the words reached his ears,  had his legs started carrying him in the said direction.  The general running after him,  followed by a few people from the still accumulating crowd.  Whizzing past trees and bushes who's branches scratched and stung as they hit his bare chest, he didn't slow down till he entered the clearing.  Stopping long enough to allow oxygen to enter his lungs,  before picking up his quick pace again.  One by one,  he went by each statue as he'd done previously. Eyes flying from one to another as he rounded the corner to the end of the garden. 

Finding the last figure resting peacefully on her bed of stone, just as he discovered her earlier.  The burned plant pieces surrounding her as the light shone above the trees, giving her Marble body a slight glint. With the light fully allowing him to see her he followed the outline of her side with his finger tips, her curves fitting perfectly with the woman of his dream. Kneeling down to where the statues face lay buried in her arm,  her smooth stone hair splaying down her shoulders, he very cautiously reached for her hanging hand. Placing his broad plam over the top of the icy cold appendage,  he held on to it,  and said the first words that came to mind "Awaken my love, for I have found you."

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems** _

  
_**Got to open my eyes to everything** _

  
_**Don't let me die here** _

  
_**Bring, me, to, life** _

The quiet tension was broken by gasps from the group of people that had joined in the garden. Kylo stayed staring,  eyes never blinking,  waiting for anything.  Frowning he looked over his shoulder to Hux,  who kept his face void of any emotion. Biting back the tears that pricked in his eyes, Kylo turned his eyes back to the hand he still clung to.  Ever so slowly the swirled Marble began to fade,  as the fingertips turned color.  With wide eyes he watched as the (y/s/c)  tone spread up the arms,  and over the rest of the womans body.  Her stone gown, now a rich wine red, and the flowing hair now a beautiful (y/h/c). He let go of the now warm hand he held and stood from where he'd been.  Murmurs rose from behind him as everyone else witnessed a statue be brought to life. 

It took a couple of seconds before the woman began to stir. Kylo watched as her shoulders twitched as she took in shallow breaths. Her hair slid away from her face as she lifted her head.  Kylo placed his hand on her shoulder as she cracked open her eyes,  adjusting to the light around her.  Looking up,  she followed the arm on her up to it's owner, her eyes crawling up his toned chest until they stopped at his eyes. Her mind mapped and memorized his features,  taking all of him in as she sat up completely. Reaching her hand out she found contact with his as she intertwined her fingers in his.  Kylo dropped to his knees infront of her, desperately trying to read her thoughts as she moved to trace his scar. 

_**Wake me up inside** _

  
_**Wake me up inside** _

  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark** _

  
_**Bid my blood to run** _

  
_**Before I come undone** _

  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become** _

Tightly closing his eyes when he felt the sensation of her skin on his,  he found himself in such a wave of emotion it left him unable to speak.  The woman gauging his reaction to her touch,  let a smile spread on her lips before being the first to speak.  "I've waiting for you to save me from the dark for so long." Her voice rang in his ears just as sweet as it had in his dream.  He wrapped his large arms around her and placed his forehead to her chest,  listening to her steady heartbeat.  "Show me." He said,  his voice muffled against the fabric of her dress.  

She softly placed her hands on either side of his head,  her fingers weaving onto his dark locks.  Suddenly memories flashed through Kylo's mind,  and feelings flooded through him of how she had searched and longed for her love.  Seeing her grow cold and then nothing but darkness for what seemed like eternity,  until a red glow got his attention. Immediately recognizing it as his own red saber and just below it on the ground laid his helmet, the red glow shinning off his silver accents. While he saw her life,  she was met with his as well.  All the fighting,  pain,  and hurt he'd experienced and what he had been through and it brought tears to her eyes.  Glancing up Kylo saw the streams of hot liquid running down her cheeks as her glassy eyes focused on him.  Smiling he wiped them away with his thumb, shushing her.  "No need to cry,  it was the past, now that I have found you,  I can see nothing but happiness,  I love you (y/n)" She lifted her lips to meet his in a soft kiss,  breaking it long enough to whisper a soft "I love you too Ben."

_**Bring me to life** _

  
_**Bring me to life** _

  
_**Bring me to life** _


End file.
